


Climate Control

by Wreck



Series: Jason/Percy Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to complain or anything, but the other girls have mentioned it too, and I figured it would probably be best if I asked you about it,” Hazel said in a rush. “But isn’t there supposed to be a climate control on board?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climate Control

**Author's Note:**

> So I received the following fic prompt on tumblr:  
>  _sexuallyambiguous asked: "Hi! I came across a Jercy drabble of yours and your invitation for prompts. I don't know if you're taking any at the moment but, whenever you are, do you think you could write something about how every time Jason and Percy are making out or something like that something happens with their respective powers? (Sudden power shortage, water from sinks/bottles inexplicably spilling everywhere, etc) and slowly everyone finds out why that stuff keeps happening?"_  
>   
>  this was originally posted on tumblr. like all of my tumblr fics it has not been beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

Leo couldn’t figure out it. He sat fiddling with some wires absently as he stared at the control panel. “What’s going on Festus? You look happy and healthy, so why are you acting up?”

He slid down on to the floor, flipped onto his back, and pulled himself half way under the panel to get a better look. He would swear on the River Styx that there was nothing wrong with his wiring, and yet there were short circuits happening all over the ship. The feeds to Camp Half Blood had taken to flickering in and out, and with increasing frequency the lights in the bunks would flicker and dim.

So, if it wasn’t Leo’s wiring, which was perfect, thank you very much, then he feared it was some sort of trickster spirit, or cursed object that had somehow gotten on board and was wreaking havoc on his machinery. Of course, while he was under there, it wouldn’t hurt to give things a bit of a tune up…

A knocking on the control panel caused Leo to start and smack his head on one of the lower hanging valves.

“Ouch!”

He pulled himself out from under the panel and rubbed at the lump forming on his forehead. Hazel looked down sheepishly at him, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Naw, it’s ok. I kinda lost track of time,” he said wiping his hands on a rag. “What can I do for ya?”

“I don’t want to complain or anything, but the other girls have mentioned it too, and I figured it would probably be best if I asked you about it,” Hazel said in a rush. “But isn’t there supposed to be a climate control on board?”

Leo groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Is that broken, too? Are you getting bursts of hot or cold air or something?”

“Well, not quite,” Hazel said, looking pointedly at Leo. He looked back at her with a confused look. She sighed and pointed at her head. “My hair is not normally this big, Leo Valdez.”

Leo shrugged, “I think it looks great.”

“Yeah, well, if you can’t get the humidity back under control, I think Piper might murder you. She likes to pretend she doesn’t really care about her looks, but normally her hair is not as big as mine.”

“Humidity,” Leo mumbled to himself, looking down at the control panel again. “Hazel, there is no humidity in the air. Not outside, anyway.”

“What?” Hazel looked as confused as Leo felt.

“It’s almost like an electrical storm has––“ Leo started but was cut off as the door flew open, bouncing off the hinge and slamming back into the irate face of Coach Hedge.

“Valdez!” He called after he had pushed open the door again.

“What’s up, Coach?” Leo asked, already fearing the answer.

“The kitchen’s flooded. Water everywhere. Must be something in the pipes,” Coach reported.

“The kitchen is flooded?” Hazel repeated.

“Get the cabbage out of your ears, Levesque. That’s what I said. If there’s a critter in there, I can take care of it,” Coach continued, smacking the palm of his hand with his bat. “But in the mean time, Frank wants to know if you have anything to patch it up.”

“Yeah, I’ll come check it out,” Leo said, following Coach and Hazel out of the control room and towards the kitchen. “Did you see where the water was coming from?” Leo asked.

“Negative. It was just everywhere.”

“That’s so weird. First the wiring, then the kitchen. Festus is in way better…” Leo trailed off, stopping in his tracks. He smacked himself on the forehead, wincing as he hit the bruise from earlier. “Electricity. And Water. Hazel, we’re idiots.”

Hazel let out an exasperated sigh as the realization hit her. “Jason and Percy swore they wouldn’t spar on board any more!”

“I should have known Jackson and Grace had something to do with this,” Coach Hedge grunted. “You cupcakes go tell them to knock it off.”

“Sure thing, Coach,” Leo said, before spinning around and stalking off towards the stables, pulling Hazel with him. “I swear if they’ve damaged the structural integrity…”

“I’m sure they’re just restless. Remember last time we went this long without giving them a monster to kill they got into that fight about pancakes and waffles?”

“Exactly, they nearly blew a hole in my ship! And then Percy actually claimed that it was so Blackjack could get in and––”

Leo stopped dead in the doorway to the stables, his words dying on his lips.

Hazel walked right into him. “Why did you stop?”

“Uh.”

But Hazel had ducked under Leo’s arm and saw what had stunned her friend.

As expected, Jason and Percy were in the stables. But neither Hazel nor Leo expected Jason to have Percy pressed up against the wall, pinning Percy’s arms above his head, with his thigh pressed between Percy’s legs. They were kissing as if they couldn’t get enough, slowly rocking against each other. Percy moved his mouth to Jason’s neck and as Jason gasped, a shock of electricity fizzled across the metal gates to the stables.

Well, that explained a lot.

Leo looked down at Hazel and smirked before clearing his throat loudly. Percy and Jason jumped apart and looked around, twin looks of shock across their faces.

“We were just,” Jason started to explain.

“Uh huh,” Leo nodded, arms crossed over his chest. “You were just?”

Jason looked to Percy and Percy shrugged and looked back at Jason with a hopeless expression. 

“Well, whatever you were doing, knock it off,” Hazel interjected, sparing the boys any more of Leo’s teasing. “You’re messing with the electrics,” she said looking pointedly at Jason. Percy smirked. “And the water,” she continued.

“Sorry,” they both mumbled.

“Don’t let it happen again,” Hazel commanded, and stalked off, pulling Leo behind her.

They had just gotten back to the control room when the lights flickered again.

“Are you kidding me?” Leo said, throwing up his hands in frustration.

“Well, I’m not going back down there.”

Leo grinned wickedly. “I’ll give them fifteen minutes, and then I’m sending Coach Hedge down.”


End file.
